Tomando lo que es mio
by hegf1999
Summary: Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo. No lo estoy. Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí Ahora soy suya, y única.
1. Laito 1

Holaaa, esta historia va hacer de 6 capítulos. Espero que les guste :*

 **Título: Tomando lo que es mio.**

 **Título original: Taking what's mine.**

 **Autora: Alexa Riley.**

 **Personajes: Yui y Laito.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos el que les guste :)**

 _ **Sipnosis**_

 _Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo._

 _No lo estoy._

 _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí._

 _Ahora soy suya, y única._

 **Capítulo I**

 **Laito**

Mi verga empuja contra la parte frontal del pantalón de mi uniforme, al saber lo que se acerca. Y no me refiero a mi pene. Hoy tomaré una probada de mi dulce pequeña Yui. He estado planeándolo por semanas. Me rio ante el pensamiento de la palabra "planeándolo". Planear es quedarse corto. Es más como obsesionando e invadiendo cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ser el sheriff de Kirksville, Nebraska, solo hace que sea mucho más sencillo de hacer.

No me importa cuánto Yui luche contra esto; sé que lo quiere. Espero que luche;eso solo hace que mi verga se endurezca y su sumisión sea mucho más dulce. Para el final de esta semana, ella sabrá a quien le pertenece. Su vida comenzará y terminará conmigo, y no tomaré menos que eso.

Levantando la vista, miro las fotos que le tomé desnuda. Es sencillo deslizar la pequeña cámara en su baño y habitación sin que lo sepa. Por supuesto, siempre tengo mis ojos en ella; es mía después de todo. Ha sido mía desde el primer día en que la vi. Un rostro fresco, maestra de segundo grado de la escuela primaria. Tan inocente y pura. Me necesita tanto como yo a ella. Puedo protegerla, porque si cualquier persona siente una décima parte de lo que yo siento por ella… Aprieto las imágenes en mi mano de sólo pensar en cualquier otra persona deseándola. Rechino los dientes de rabia. Nadie más puede tenerla.

Las fotos oscilan desde ella en la ducha, algunas cambiándose la ropa y una masturbándose. En esa foto me está tentando con su coño, haciéndome desearlo. Mi sangre hierve al pensar que no fui yo quien la hizo correrse, incluso si ese alguien fue ella misma. Es una locura estar celoso de ella, pero no importa llegado a este punto, porque estoy más allá de la locura cuando se trata de ella. No hay vuelta atrás. Al menos sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se tocaba a sí misma. La pura e inocente pequeña Yui tiene fantasías sucias. Las he leído todas en su diario que cree que ha escondido muy bien. Le daré lo que quiere, incluso si me ruega para que me detenga, y créeme, habrá un montón de ruegos. Ya puedo oír sus suplicas en mi mente, haciéndome derramar un poco de líquido pre seminal de mi verga.

Besando una de las fotos, las coloco todas juntas y las pongo en mi guantera con su diario. Desciendo de mi camioneta cerrando la puerta detrás de mío, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella caminó directamente hacia mi trampa.

Cada día cuando deja la escuela, toma el mismo camino hacia su casa. En la región muchas casas se encuentran distanciadas y una de ellas es la suya. Toma un atajo, pero el camino que utiliza es rural y no posee pavimento.

Solo suena la grava suelta debajo de mis botas mientras achico la distancia hacia ella.

El verano recién comienza y hoy fue su último día de clases hasta que comience el nuevo año escolar. Supe que estaría trabajando hasta tarde y usé eso como ventaja. He esperado el tiempo suficiente para este día, y ella lo completará para mí con su coño, su boca, su culo y su completa sumisión. He estado en la cuerda floja con ella y ya la siento cortarse. Necesito tocarla, enterrarme en ella y enfriar algunos de los intensos deseos que me provoca.

Ella me hizo esto. Nunca en mi vida sentí esta necesidad por nadie. Despertó esta bestia dentro de mí y se encargará de ella. Solo ella. Desde el primer día en que la vi, la idea de cualquier otra mujer me molestó. Forjó su camino dentro de mi sistema y ahora está a punto de quedarse allí y darme lo que necesito. Lo que ambos necesitamos. Pronto envolverá su dulce boca a mí alrededor y chupará toda esta lujuria de mi cuerpo. Llenaré cada uno de sus agujeros hasta que gotee con mi semen, y entonces tal vez me calme.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su choche, le doy dos fuertes golpes a su ventana, forzándola a bajar el vidrio. Sus ojos rosados tan grandes como una rosa me observan, su labio inferior hace pucheros y eso me vuelve loco. Toda su apariencia dice 'inocencia' y no puedo esperar para convertirla en mi pequeña puta. Las cosas que me hará, para mí – y nadie más lo sabrá— será una parte de ella que solo yo poseeré.

—¿Señor? – La sola palabra parece golpear mi cuerpo por entero.

—Señora, necesito que salga del auto. – Sin esperar por su respuesta, estiro la mano por dentro de la ventana abierta para abrir desde adentro, haciendo saltar el seguro y abriendo la puerta. Desabrocha tentativamente su cinturón de seguridad y sale del vehículo. Duda, pero obedece. Su dulce aroma a vainilla llena mis pulmones mientras sale y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer para no inclinarme. No le doy mucho espacio para que así tenga que pasar cerca mío junto al auto así puedo errar la puerta.

El azul y rojo de las luces de mi auto iluminan la cálida y oscura noche de verano, dándome una buena vista de ella. Está usando un vestido veraniego rosado que hace lucir su piel lechosa como seda. Me pregunto si mi semen se vería en su piel o si armonizaría como si perteneciera allí. Ella es toda una mujer, suave y curvilínea con un busto generoso que quiero saborear, y caderas redondeadas por las que estoy muriendo por sentir contra mi cuerpo. Su cabello rubio cae en grandes ondas que me hacen querer envolverlo en mi puño.

Quiero usarlo para empujarla hacia mí y reclamar su boca.

Amo y odio el maldito vestido en ella. Amo que puedo deslizar mi mano entre sus piernas y su coño estará allí para mí, pero odio que alguien más pueda tener el mismo pensamiento. No me gusta la forma en que es tan sencillo llegar a su coño. Solo un rasgón a su ropa interior y podrías estar profundamente dentro de su cálida concha, y nadie más que yo lo hará.

—Señor – comienza de nuevo—. No estoy segura de que cosa hice para que me haga salir del auto, pero cualquiera sea el motivo, me disculpo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hice?

—Nada – digo, viendo la confusión en su rostro—. Date la vuelta, las manos en el vehículo – digo, indicándole que la voy a cachear.

—Pero…

—Mejor sigue las ordenes, mi Yui, eso hará las cosas más sencillas para ti.— Sus ojos vuelan ante el uso de 'miYui', pero poco a poco se da la vuelta, haciendo lo que le ordeno.

Arrodillándome, comienzo con sus tobillos, moviendo lentamente mis manos hacia arriba mientras avanzo. Cuando llego a sus muslos, la escucho respirar entrecortadamente y saliendo en pequeños suspiros. Ese pánico es la cosa más sexy que es escuchado en mi vida.

Cuando llego a medio muslo, siento su cuerpo volverse completamente quieto.

—Por favor, no – dice son un susurro tembloroso. Puede que no sepa lo que se acerca, pero sabe que algo se aleja.

Inclinándome, apoyo mi boca en su exuberante culo, dándole una suave mordida a través del material de su vestido, y escucho como deja salir un chillido. Intenta alejarse de mí, pero mis manos se traban alrededor de la parte interior de sus muslos, manteniéndola en el lugar para mí.

—No te muevas de nuevo. Solo te lastimarás a ti misma y no quiero que eso suceda. No puedes luchar contra mí, así que no lo intentes. Ahora, se una niña buena y quédate quieta hasta que termine.

Levantándome, empujo su cuerpo con el mío contra el auto. Froto mi erección contra su culo intentando enfriar mi lujuria, pero mis bolas se sienten más pesadas, muriendo por liberarse dentro de ella. Alcanzo su parte delantera y alzo su vestido. Bajo la mano y ahueco su coño, sintiendo cuan cálida es.

Es pequeña comparada conmigo, al menos un metro menos que mi metro noventa. Inclinándome, entierro mi rostro en su cabello, esperando que entre sostener su vagina y sentir su aroma, pueda calmarme. Pero cuando siento una ligera mancha de humedad en su ropa interior, pierdo todo el control.


	2. Yui 1

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y espero que les haya gustado, los amo un beso :*

 **Título: Tomando lo que es mio.**

 **Título original: Taking what's mine.**

 **Autora: Alexa Riley.**

 **Personajes: Yui y Laito.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos el que les guste :)**

 _ **Sipnosis**_

 _Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo._

 _No lo estoy._

 _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí_

 _Ahora soy suya, y única._

 **Capítulo II**

 **Yui**

Siento completo terror corriendo por mi cuerpo. Estoy presionada contra mi auto, y el policía tiene su mano en mi vagina.

—Oh, Dios, detente – suspiro.

No debería desear esto. No debería estar caliente por esto. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Siento su rostro alejarse y de repente soy dada vuelta. Estamos frente a frente de nuevo. Miro su identificación y veo el nombre Laito.

—Oficial Laito– comienzo, pero me interrumpe.

—Sheriff Laito. Pero puedes omitir el título.

—Por favor, debe haber algún tipo de malentendido. Regresaré a mi auto y podemos fingir que esto nunca ha sucedido.

Se mueve hacia abajo y toma mi muñeca tan rápido que no lo veo venir, hasta que soy empujada hasta la parte trasera de mi auto. Veo que quiere llevarme hasta el otro lado donde está más oscuro, y entro en pánico.

Es un tipo grande, un buen metro noventa. Es todos músculos solidos también, así que no solo es grande, sino que también es fuerte. Su cabello y ojos claros fueron tan sexys al principio. Por un segundo pensé que podría coquetear con él un poco, pero cuando me pidió que saliera del auto, supe que algo era diferente.

Mi instinto de luchar-o-luchar me patea mientras me hace rodear el auto, y empujo todo cuanto puedo. Pero él es mucho más grande que yo, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Nunca tuve clases de defensa personal y jamás participé en una pelea. Empiezo a gritar pero él lo siente y me arrastra más cerca contra su cuerpo. Me toma del rostro e intento empujar de nuevo.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras aquí fuera, dulce pequeña Yui. Nadie te oirá – dice y me toma de la muñeca.

—¡No! ¡Ayuda! – grito, pero él tiene razón. No hay nadie en kilómetros y kilómetros, y nadie pasará por este camino hasta mañana. Intento aferrarme a un costado de mi auto, pero me empuja hacia el suelo y se sube encima de mí.

Oh Dios. Realmente lo hará.

Siento su caliente respiración en mi cuello y su lengua comienza a lamer mi clavícula y hasta mi oreja. Huele a colonia y me avergüenza lo mucho que me gusta esa esencia oscura. Sé que sintió la humedad en mis bragas y quiero negar que es por él. Pero no puedo.

—Medición, sabes tan bien, dulce Yui.

—No lo hagas – ruego y agito mis brazos y piernas. No sé que estoy haciendo, pero tengo que intentar y luchar. Estoy pateando y golpeando su pecho, y se eleva y me sonríe. Es una sonrisa retorcida y maldita que me envía un escalofrío por la columna.

—Siempre esperé que lucharas. Me pone duro.

Una de sus manos toma mi muñeca y la clava en el suelo. Mi otra mano permanece libre y golpeo, haciendo contacto con su labio. Me arrepiento instantáneamente cuando veo la gota de sangre.

—Lo siento. No enloquezcas. No quise hacerlo. Solo déjame ir y te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

Furia cruza por su rostro y toma mi otra muñeca, sosteniéndolas ambas con una mano.

—Solo por eso serás follada en la cuneta como la puta provocadora que eres. Quería ser amable al principio, pero tú lo has hecho. Me estás haciendo follarte en la mugre como un animal. ¿Estás feliz, Yui? ¿Era esto lo que querías?

Pateo e intento liberarme. No puedo hacérselo fácil. Debo luchar. Con sus rodillas separa mis piernas y baja con su mano para desabrochar su cinturón. Observo cuando saca su pene y es tan grande y duro. Es una furiosa sombra de rojo y trago con miedo y asombro. Mis ojos se agrandan ante el pensamiento de él follándome con eso.

—Por favor— comienzo a suplicar, pero se mueve y tapa mi boca con su mano.

—Shhh. Tú malditamente yaces aquí y dejas que yo me encargue.

Siento su dura verga empujar contra mis bragas y grito contra su mano. Mis piernas están ampliamente separadas por sus caderas y continua frotándose contra mí, mi delgada ropa interior es la única barrera.

—Oh, eso es, Yui, hazme luchar por mi camino hacia adentro. Puedo sentir cuan húmeda estás, y cuanto lo deseas.

Continua empujando contra mí, y yo estoy llevando a cabo la lucha. No soy una chica fuerte, así que cualquier cosa física durante más de unos pocos minutos y estoy repente su mano se fue y se encuentra entre mis piernas, moviendo mis bragas hacia un costado así su verga puede entrar.

—No. Por favor – intento una vez más, pero luego siento su caliente verga entrando. Su rápida entrada en mi coño es mi vergüenza. No debería estar húmeda por esto, pero lo estoy.

—Oh Yui – gime y traba sus ojos con los míos—. Lo has sentido, ¿verdad? Sientes cuan mojada estas por mi gorda verga. Mi sucia puta perra. Te tengo clavada en una cuneta y acabo de violar tu coño, y aún así estás mojada.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia un costado así no puede ver mi humillación.

—Puedes luchar todo lo que quieres, pero cada centímetro de tu dulce carne es mía ahora. Mia. Soy el único que hace acabar este coño.

Toma mi rostro y me hace mirarlo mientras comienza a empujar dentro y fuera de mí.

—No, no nena. Mírame. ¿Sabes qué cosa es mejor que yo follándote y túamándolo? – pregunta y continua deslizándose fuera y dentro de mi mojado coño—. Cuando acabas en mi verga. Tu orgasmo será el verdadero regalo para mí – dice, y la sonrisa perversa en su rostro es su promesa.

Siento el agarre en mis muñecas apretarse, mientras su otra mano baja para jugar con mi clítoris.

—¡No! – grito pero eso no hace nada para detenerlo. Rasguea en mi clítoris y antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy en el borde del orgasmo. La vergüenza me quema.

—¿Tu conmigo, Yui? Quiero que nos corramos juntos. Así es como siempre me lo imaginé.

Estoy tan avergonzada cuando fluye crema de mi vagina, y siento mi orgasmo con el suyo. Siento su semen caliente desparramarse dentro de mi mientras otro orgasmo me sacude y me hace rechinar los dientes. Me niego a dejarle escuchar mi grito de placer.

Una vez que deja de correrse dentro de mí, se inclina e intenta besarme en los labios. Trato de morderlo cuando se acerca, pero simplemente aferra mi barbilla.

—Me besarás apropiadamente después de hacerte el amor, o pagaras el precio.

Sin querer saber cuál es el precio, cierro mis ojos y él presiona sus labios contra los míos. Debería odiar la sensación de él en mí luego de esto, pero no. Sus labios llenos son suaves, casi tiernos, mientras me besa. Luego de unos segundos, se aleja y me observa amablemente.

Entonces, como si un interruptor fuera movido, se aleja y se pone de pie. Encierra su aun dura verga en sus pantalones y se arregla el uniforme. Sus rodillas y manos tienen un poco de suciedad, pero más allá de eso, luce como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se inclina para ayudarme a erguirme y una vez que estoy sobre mis pies, me acerca a él.

—Ahora comienza la diversión – dice y el terror me aferra una vez más.


	3. Laito 2

**Título: Tomando lo que es mio.**

 **Título original: Taking what's mine.**

 **Autora: Alexa Riley.**

 **Personajes: Yui y Laito.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos el que les guste :)**

 _ **Sipnosis**_

 _Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo._

 _No lo estoy._

 _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí_

 _Ahora soy suya, y única._

 **Capítulo III**

 **Laito**

Azoto la puerta detrás de mí, el sonido hace eco en la habitació salta ante el ruido, luego mira alrededor, observando la sencilla cabaña. Una pequeña cocina con una pared donde he colocado todas las recetas de sus platos favoritos. Cocinaré uno de ellos para ella, luego la sentaré en mi regazo mientras nos alimentaremos entre sí. Tal vez mi verga se encuentre enterrada profundamente en su interior mientras comemos.

La habitación es bastante sencilla; solo un escritorio, una mesa con un par de sillas, y por supuesto una cama. Me asegure de que la cama fuera sea pequeña,pero tiene posteas así puedo atarla. Yui deberá dormir encima mío, o bien juntos. Su redondo culo apretará mi verga. Puedo frotarlo entre sus nalgas. Puedo rodar encima de ella en medio de la noche directo dentro de su cuerpo y no puede detenerme de hacerlo. Cada vez que mi pene se endurezca, puedo separar sus piernas y tomar lo que es mío. Porque Yui es mía. Ahora solo es cuestión de que ella se dé cuenta de la realidad.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo me tendrás aquí? – su respiración es entrecortada mientras dice las palabras. Su mirada brilla, intensos ojos rosas sosteniendo fuertemente los míos ahora, y no en la habitación.

—¿Mucho? — pregunto. Porque no podemos quedarnos en la cabaña para siempre. Esto solo es para obtener su sumisión. Enterrarme bajo su piel como ella lo ha hecho en la mía. Pronto la podré llevar de regreso a casa conmigo.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás ir? – pregunta.

—¿Crees que alguna vez te dejaré ir?

Su respiración se acelera ante mis palabras. Hablé un poco más duro de lo que tenía intención. La idea de dejarla ir no hace nada para enfriar a la furiosa bestia dentro de mí.

—La única manera de que te deje ir es persiguiéndote por el bosque. Luego, cuando te atrape, te arrancaré el vestido, y golpearé mi pene dentro de ti. Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta ser follada en el sucio suelo. ¿Es eso lo que te gusta, Yui? Porque si lo pides te lo daré.

Veo sus pezones endurecerse a través de la tela mientras hablo, probándome una vez más, cuanto le gusta esto. Se muerde el labio inferior y sacude la cabeza negando. Su negación está bien, por ahora. Eso es por qué estamos aquí, después de todo, pero no me tomará mucho hacer que me suplique.

Luce malditamente desarmada. Barro esparcido por todo su vestido rosa, su cabello salvaje con esa apariencia de recién follada, y líneas de mugre en sus mejillas. Saber que yo le hice eso hace endurecer mi verga justo como cuando estuve dentro de su húmedo coño. Quiero lavarla y arruinarla una y otra vez.

La abordo como un vikingo a punto de reclamar sus nuevas tierras.

—Quítate el vestido, quiero verlo – grazno, queriendo verla a ella. No hace ni un movimiento para cumplir—. No me hagas hacerlo yo mismo, Yui. Solo estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que deben ser. No quiero lastimarte, y si haces que lo haga, solo me enfadaré.

Con manos temblorosas, toma el dobladillo del vestido y lo levanta lentamente, mostrando más trazos de tierra en sus muslos.

—Más arriba – digo, necesitando ver su coño. Cuando sus bragas de algodón aparecen a la vista, caigo sobre mis rodillas frente a ella para obtener una mejor vista.

—Por favor, no lo hagas – suplica, y eso solo me endurece.

Mi semen esta por todas partes. Marcándola como mía. Chorrea sobre sus muslos y hay una mancha de humedad en su ropa interior por ello. Sé que todo eso no puede ser solo mío. Es suyo también. No puedo detenerme de inclinarme y enterar mi rostro allí. Aspiro profundamente, oliendo a mi Yui y a mi juntos.

—Dios, olemos perfectos juntos. Justo como supe que lo haríamos. Te amo tanto, mi Yui – digo antes de enterrar una vez más mi rostro contra ella. Alzando una mano, tomo sus bragas y las bajo por sus piernas—. Da un paso, nena – digo, y hace como digo, esta vez sin luchar. Está aprendiendo.

—Por favor – dice con voz temblorosa, pero la ignoro.

Me levanto y voy hasta la puerta. Junto a ella hay un clavo que sobresale de la pared y cuelgo sus bragas allí. Me las quedaré y serán un recordatorio de esa noche. Espero que el olor jamás se les quite, pero siempre puedo hacérselas usar de nuevo, y hacerlo todo una vez más. Cuando me doy la vuelta hacia ella, la encuentro mirando hacia la puerta. No tengo intenciones de trabarla. Puede correr si quiere; aprenderá rápidamente que no puede escapar de mí.

Pero si desea huir, primero quiero limpiarla así puedo derrumbarla de nuevo.

—Hora de asearte – le informo antes de tomarla por la muñeca, arrastrándola dentro de pequeño baño.

Comienza a dar tirones para alejarse cuando ve hacia donde nos dirigimos.

—Basta, por favor no lo hagas. Por favor déjame ir. No se lo diré a nadie.

Le sonrío y me acerco un poco más.

—Harás lo que digo, o será doloroso. – Trabando la mirada con la suya, puedo ver que le aterra la idea del dolor. Luego de otro momento de vacilación, toco su rostro—. No quiero herirte, mi Yui. Simplemente haz lo que digo y será sencillo.

Deja caer la cabeza en derrota y asiente.

—Buena chica – digo y la empujo nuevamente hacia el baño.

Enciendo la ducha y doy un paso hacia afuera para dejar que el agua se caliente. Le quito el vestido por encima de la cabeza dejándola completamente desnuda para mí. Rápidamente me quito mis propias ropas y la llevo hacia la ducha conmigo.

—Solo quédate aquí, amor. Me encargaré de ti. Siempre te daré lo que necesites. – besándola en la nariz, tomo el jabón y comienzo a enjabonarla, masajeando al mismo tiempo. Cubro cada parte de su cuerpo y nada queda sin tocar. Luego me encargo de su cabello colocándole el shampoo y enjuagándolo. Siento que el agua comienza a enfriarse y sin querer que ella tome frío, maniobro de manera tal que el agua solo me golpea a mí. Me baño rápidamente antes de sacar a Yui y envolverla en una toalla, luego secándome yo mismo.

Ella está en completo silencio. Sé que siente miedo y vergüenza porque se corrió tan rápido para mí. Su mente dice una cosa y su cuerpo otra. No estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que siempre le daría lo que necesite, y lo que ella necesita soy yo. Porque no importa lo que diga, le gustó ser follada en la cuneta como una pequeña prostituta. Mi pequeña prostituta.

—Siéntate en la cama – le digo con una voz que no es para desobedecer.

Tomando un cepillo, me muevo hacia ella, peinando su sedoso cabello rubio hasta que todos los nudos han desaparecido. Cierra los ojos, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y disfruta de las cepilladas, justo como hizo cuando la bañé.

Luego de algunos momentos, cuando está completamente relajada, la tomo por sorpresa y le arranco la toalla de su cuerpo. La arrojo en el suelo detrás de mí, la acción la hace temblar.

—Iba a exponerte una serie de reglas, pero sé que pelearas conmigo por ellas, así que solo te mostraré por qué no luchar contra mí. Manos y rodillas en el centro de la cama – digo y señalo el colchón.

—Por favor, no lo hagas – su voz suena a pánico, pero sus pezones están duros—. No sé qué hice, pero por favor, lo siento. No.

Arrastro mis ojos hasta su coño desnudo y una sonrisa tira de mis labios.

—¿Estás hablándome a mí, Yui? Porque tu coño claramente se encuentra rogando por mi atención.

—Es por la ducha –dice sin hacer contacto visual, pero su tono no es muy convincente. La humedad en sus labios desafía sus palabras.

—Yui, mi amor. No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo – digo con cierto filo en mi voz.

Me mira durante dos latidos, echándole un vistazo a mi verga dura antes de subirse obedientemente a la cama.

—Solo por favor no me lastimes –gimotea y se acomoda.

—Quiero tus tetas presionadas contra el colchón. Ese culo al aire, ofreciéndome todos tus agujeros – le indico, colocándome detrás de ella en la cama.

Usando las rodillas, le separo las piernas. Tomando los cachetes de su culo con mis manos, las separo, imaginando tomándola por su entrada trasera. Me comería su culo hasta que me suplique para que la folle por allí. Llegaremos a eso, pero por ahora solo follare su coño, y haré que me ruegue por ello.

Inclinándome sobre ella, hago su cabello hacia un costado así puedo ver su rostro que esta medio presionado contra el colchón. Llevo mis dedos hasta sus labios.

—Chupa. – Sus ojos se abren ante mi orden, pero chupa los dos dedos dentro de su boca, haciendo que mi verga se frote contra su culo. Maldición, no puedo esperar para tener su boca en mí.

Una vez que están bien húmedos, quito los dedos de su boca y los llevo hasta su clítoris. Comienzo a trazar lentos y perezosos círculos y ella cierra nuevamente sus ojos, fuerte. Puedo ver como lucha contra su cuerpo, pero continúo acariciándola. Con mi otra mano alineo mi verga contra su coño, solo metiéndole un par de centímetros, y no hago ningún movimiento por clavarme en ella.

—Por favor, usa un condón – susurra, asustada de pedirme algo —¿Qué les sucedió a tus píldoras? – pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta a mi pregunta—. Oh, sí, Yui. Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti. – Las tomé de su baño cuando robé su diario—. ¿Desaparecieron? Humm, qué extraño como sucedió, ¿verdad?

Gira un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se traban con los míos, mi verga encaja en el lugar.

—Oh Dios – llora, sabiendo que fui yo quien se las robó. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, dándome una mirada suplicante.

—Puedo quedar embarazada.

—¿Intentas hacer que me corra? – digo, haciendo que sus ojos se agranden, pero antes de que pueda decir alguna cosa, presiono mis dedos contra su clítoris.

Dándole más de la presión que necesita, su cuerpo se sacude suavemente. Puedo sentir su vagina humedecerse por mí y la necesidad de enterrarme en ella me golpea como un maremoto.

—Por favor – suplica, pero no se aleja de mí.

Su coño se contrae, comenzando a ser llenado. Su respiración se acelera y sé que está a punto de correrse. Quito mi dedo sin darle lo que necesita, haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado.

—Por favor – suplica nuevamente, pero no es suficiente para mí. Ella tendrá que tomarlo.

—Mi Yui, esta verga es tuya para que la tomes. Todo lo que debes hacer es presionar hacia atrás, y follarte a ti misma.

—No— gruñe y eso me hace sonreír.

Puede decir que no lo quiere, pero su cuerpo empuja un poco hacia atrás, por lo que me hundo otro par de centímetros dentro de ella. Ver mi pene desaparecer dentro de ella es casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Tengo que luchar contra mí mismo para no acabar.

Sigo rasgueando su clítoris, volviéndola tan necesitada que no tiene más remedio que tratar de encontrar alivio. Su cuerpo está traicionando sus palabras, y sus caderas comienzan a temblar un poco y mi polla se hunde aún más.

—Eso es todo, Yui. Continúa adelante y toma mi verga como una pequeña zorra. Enfunda mi verga en tu dulce y jugoso coño. —Su vagina se aprieta alrededor de mí ante mis palabras otra vez. Me toma todo lo que no tengo no embestir para hacer chocar su gran culo contra mí.

—Por favor — se queja y cierra los ojos apretadamente—. Vas a dejarme embarazada —dice, pero mis dedos no se detienen.

—Siente lo duro que estoy, Yui. Siente como mi gran verga se extiende mientras violo este coño, y sin embargo todavía chorreas por ella. Jesús, sabía que lo quieras, pero mírate tratando de follarme.

—Oh Dios —gime, se hunde un poco más, hasta que su culo está completamente presionado contra mí—. Detente, por favor.

—Amor, tú eres la que me follando, ordeñando mi polla, pidiendo que me corra dentro de ti. No me he movido. Tu eres la que necesita tanto correrse tu coño caliente gotea por mí.

Comienza a alejarse ante mis palabras, pero trabo mi brazo a su alrededor, manteniéndola quieta. Está completamente aferrada a mi verga, y utilizo mi otra

mano para tomarla por su cabello aun húmedo y la hago sentar en mi regazo.

Deja salir un llorisqueo, pero no lucha contra mí. Su espalda contra mi pecho, mi verga enterrada profundamente dentro de ella. Desearía poder ver como lucimos desde ese ángulo, pero solo tendré que esperar y verlo en una de las cámaras con las que estoy filmando en ese mismo momento.

Empujando su cabello, acerco su cuello a mi boca, lamiendo el camino hasta su oreja.

—Liberare tu cadera y será mejor que no te muevas. Asiente si me entendiste.

Me da un leve asentimiento y libero su cadera, pero mantengo el firme agarre en su cabello. Paso los dedos de mi mano libre por su pezón, luego el otro, dándoles un suave tirón.

—Pídeme que te haga acabar – susurro en su oído.

—No – dice pero ambos sabemos que no s su intención.

—Pídelo.

Cuando no responde, muerdo duro en su cuello con la intención de dejarle una marca. Cada vez que la vea, recordará lo que sucede cuando no hace lo que le digo.

Libero mis dientes de su cuello y lo digo una última vez.

—Pídelo.

Siento su derrota, incluso el pequeño dolor, y toma una profunda respiración, decidiendo su destino.

—Hazme acabar – dice finalmente.

—Tan buena pequeña puta. ¿Quieres correrte alrededor de mi verga? ¿Para complacerme?

Se silencia durante un latido, así que aprieto su pezón.

—¡Sí! – llora. Sus palabras salen y una vez más su coño se aprieta; incluso se vuelve ligeramente duro, su cuerpo queriendo que me mueva.

—Dime que me amas.

—No puedo — suplica.

—Oh, si puedes y lo harás —digo y paso al otro pezón, pellizcando más duro que al anterior. Ella grita del placer/dolor, y toma una respiración.

—Te… te amo – es tan suave que apenas puedo oírlo, pero no me importa porque ambos sabemos que lo dijo.

Deslizando mi mano por su estómago, alcanzo su clítoris.

—Te acariciaré hasta que te corras. Este coño se aferrará mi pene, y cuando lo hagas, ordeñarás hasta la última gota de mis bolas, llenando tu desprotegido útero. Así que si no quieres que esto suceda es mejor que no acabes. Pero si acabas, sabré que lo querías, tu codicioso coño chupándome, tomándolo todo.

Con mis palabras su coño empieza a latir, y ella hace precisamente eso. Se corre sólo con mis palabras sucias, y su coño se enciende para mí, mi propio clímax desencadenándose. Es tan intenso que es casi doloroso, ella tomando hasta la última gota de mí.

Libero su cabello y su cuerpo cae hacia adelante sobre el colchón, mi pene se desliza fuera de ella. Solo puedo mirar mientras observo mi semen derramarse de su coño rosa.


	4. Yui 2

**Título: Tomando lo que es mio.**

 **Título original: Taking what's mine.**

 **Autora: Alexa Riley.**

 **Personajes: Yui y Laito.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos el que les guste :)**

 _ **Sipnosis**_

 _Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo._

 _No lo estoy._

 _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí_

 _Ahora soy suya, y única._

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Yui**

Aún no he terminado contigo — dice detrás de mí, y me tenso. No puede ser cierto. Acabo de darle lo que quería, pero no se detendrá.

Me doy la vuelta y me subo en la pequeña cama, tratando de obtener la mayor distancia entre nosotros como sea posible.

—Por favor, no, Laito. — Utilizo su nombre para tratar de tocar su lado sano. Si es que hay uno—. Por favor, sólo déjame ir. Ya tienes lo que querías, y te lo di sin luchar. Por favor, déjame ir ahora.

Él me da esa sonrisa maligna de nuevo y se extiende, agarrando mi tobillo. Ya hetenido suficiente y trato de darle una patada. Tengo que tratar de luchar. Tan aterrada estoy por el dolor, tengo que tratar de liberarme. No puedo seguir permitiendo que él simplemente me lleve y no hacer nada para detenerlo.

Cuando su gran mano agarra mi pie, lo intento y doy una patada con el libre.

Hago contacto con su hombro, pero él se ríe de mis intentos y agarra ese también.

—Parece que deberé usar las restricciones, después de todo – dice y empuja mi cuerpo contra la cama.

Me retuerzo y muevo intentando liberarme, pero todo lo que hago es agotarme.

Comienzo a gritar, pensando que tal vez alguien se encuentra ceca de la cabaña. No vi a nadie de camino hacia aquí, pero tal vez haya algún cazador cerca.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – grito.

Siento que asegura mis tobillos al final de la cama, pero luego sube por mi cuerpo y hace lo mismo con mis muñecas. Toma mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo.

—Si no dejas de gritar, te meteré algo para que pares.

Dejo de gritar y cierro firmemente los labios, sin querer darle más ideas.

—Oh, Yui, tal vez eso sea lo que quieres, ¿no? – pregunta y baja para lamerme el costado de la cara.

Un escalofrío baja por mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos. Es como si leyera cada pensamiento de miedo en mi mente y los hace realidad.

Lo siento escalar por mi cuerpo y ponerse a horcajadas en mi pecho. Abro los ojos y lo veo inclinarse y escupir entre mis tetas.

Oh, Dios.

—Por favor, lo siento, me detendré. No gritaré más, no tienes que hacer esto.

—Pero quieres que lo haga. ¿Verdad? – dice y estruja mis tetas alrededor de su verga. Las empuja duramente y comienza a follarlas. Mi cuerpo aún se sacude por el orgasmo anterior y sentir su peso encima de mí mientras se frota entre mis pechos, es humillante. Está tomando su placer de mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo con mis brazos y pies atados.

—Por favor – suplico, pero sé que es inútil. Me tuerzo contra él, pero no tengo fuerzas en comparación con él.

—Te dije que te quedaras quieta. Ahora abre esa boca de putita tuya y déjame mostrarte lo que es bueno para ti.

—Te morderé – digo con más fuerza de la que siento.

Me da una mirada dura, y sacude su cabeza negando.

—No, no lo harás. Abrirás y tomarás mi verga en tu boca y serás una buena niña. Porque si no, habrá consecuencias.

Aprieto los labios y sacudo la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin darle una ó mis tetas y se inclinó hacia atrás, hacia mi coño desnudo. De repente sentí una cachetada a lo largo de mi clítoris y grité de dolor/placer.

—¡Mierda! – grité e intenté respirar.Él se dio la vuelta y me dio una mirada dura.—Abre tu puta boca y chupa mi maldita verga. Chúpala como si me amaras, Yui. Dame la mejor mamada de tu vida o golpearé ese puto coño toda la maldita noche.

Sus oscuras palabras no deberían hacer apretar mi coño, pero lo hicieron. La vergüenza es una cosa poderosa que cuelga delante de mí, y parece que no puedo librarme de ella.

—Hazlo Yui – dice y se inclina hacia adelante, presionando la cabeza de su pene contra mi boca. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y abro la boca.

—Oh, eso es, mi amor. Tómame profundamente; todo el camino. Ahora chupa la cabeza. Jesucristo, eso es tan bueno.

Siento su pene ir y venir y hago lo que me dijo. Chupo y lamo intentando hacerlo acabar, sabiendo que si eyacula de esa manera, entonces yo no acabaré.Comienza a temblar y sé que está cerca. Su cuerpo está al borde y chupo más fuerte mientras entra y sale de mi boca. De repente lo siento salirse de mí y bajar un poquito hasta quedar sentado debajo de mi pecho. Toma su pene con la mano derecha y comienza a masturbarse, mientras pone la izquierda detrás de él y comienza a jugar con mi clítoris.

—¡No! – grito sin querer correrme de esta manera. No puedo mover manos ni piernas, así que estoy completamente abierta a lo que él quiera.

—Oh si Yui. Quiero que te corras así mientras me ves masturbarme – dice y aprieta mi clítoris.

Me arqueo alejándome de la cama y dejo salir un llanto de impotencia

—Solo déjate ir, mi amor. Tu cuerpo está preparado y listo para dejarse ir de nuevo. Córrete para mí.

Aprieta mi clítoris nuevamente, y lo hago. La forma en que me está usando, la manera en que manipula mi cuerpo contra mí, me hace acabar ante esa orden. Cuando llego a la cima, abro los ojos a tiempo para ver sus salpicaduras de semen a través de mis pechos y bajando por su verga. Grandes chorros saltan y mi orgasmo sigue y sigue. No debería estar encendida por esto, pero lo estoy. Esto es tan sucio e incorrecto, pero parece que no puedo dejar de hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione ante él. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?A medida que se baja de la cama mira hacia abajo a mi cuerpo, continúa frotándose la dura verga. Jesús, ¿acaso esa cosa nunca se ablanda? Giro la cabeza en la otra dirección, porque no quiero mirarlo. No quiero ver lo que hace porque me enciende. Me avergüenza cómo he reaccionado ante esto y quiero arrastrarme a un agujero y desaparecer.

Siento la cama hundirse y cierro los ojos con más fuerza.

—Por favor no más. No puedo. No otra vez.

—Mi dulce Yui — dice, y acaricia mis piernas—. Vas a tener mucho más de mí. Solo estamos empezando. Voy a hacerte el amor en todas las formas imaginables. Entonces te follaré sucio.

—Oh Dios — las palabras tiemblan en mi boca. No puedo imaginar lo que ha planeado.

Siento que se arrastrara entre mis piernas y besa la parte interior de mis muslos.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Cualquier cosa excepto eso! – lloro pero no lo detiene.

Continua besándome los muslos y se hacia dónde se dirige su boca.

—¿Por qué, mi amor? ¿Por qué no quieres mi boca allí? – dice a centímetros de mi coño.

—Es demasiado. Por favor, no. Es demasiado íntimo. Haré cualquier otra cosa. Chuparé tu verga, o puedes follarme, solo por favor no hagas esto.

—Escúchate. Estas convirtiéndote en una puta, solo ofreciéndote por completo a mí. Sabía que lo amarías. No llevó tanto tiempo como creí.

Siento más vergüenza cuando, ante sus palabras, mi coño se aprieta.

—Maldición. Puedo ver tu coño goteando ante la idea de las muchas maneras en las que te follaré. Pero me comeré esta concha, Yui. Saborearé nuestros fluidos mezclados juntos, y tendré tu esencia por todo mi cuerpo. – con esas palabras sucias, su oca desciende contra mí, y estoy llorando.

Chupa y lame, y todo lo que puedo hacer es yacer aquí y tirar de las cuerdas. Ruego y suplico, pero es implacable, y en cuestión de minutos me encuentro en la cúspide de otro orgasmo.

Mi pobre coño y clítoris han sido abusados en demasía en las últimas horas, que mi cuerpo me da otro orgasmo sin mucha pelea. Cuando él me muerde el clítoris, pierdo la batalla y dejo salir un grito de placer. Está tomando algo de mi cuerpo que no quería darle.

Una vez que me he bajado de la cima, se arrastra por mi cuerpo, besándome a medida que avanza. No puedo hacerle frente, por lo que mantengo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, pero cuando él empuja su nariz contra mi mejilla, puedo oler mi coño en su cara, y no puedo detener las secuelas de mi orgasmo que me hacen salar de necesidad de nuevo.

—Ahora, ¿dónde está mi beso, Yui? Recuerda, siempre nos besamos después de hacer el amor.


	5. Laito 3

**Título: Tomando lo que es mio.**

 **Título original: Taking what's mine.**

 **Autora: Alexa Riley.**

 **Personajes: Yui y Laito.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos el que les guste :)**

 _ **Sipnosis**_

 _Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo._

 _No lo estoy._

 _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí_

 _Ahora soy suya, y única._

 **Capítulo V**

 **Laito**

Me despierto más consciente de su cuerpo que del mío. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí, su pierna sobre mi vientre, su pelo por todas partes. Estoy completamente rodeado por ella. La tomé varias veces durante la noche. Era como si no pudiera enfriar la furiosa lujuria que sentía por ella. Tenerla con las piernas abiertas, atada a la cama, estoy seguro de que no estaba ayudando. Meses de planificación, y finalmente ella estaba aquí, abierta para que yo la tomara cuando y como quisiera. Y lo hice. Maldición, si mi corazón no quería saltar fuera de mi pecho de sólo mirar sus grandes y asustados ojos rosados, su exuberante cuerpo descubierto para mí.

Cuando mi pene finalmente bajó, me arrastré encima de ella, mis rodillas al lado de su cabeza, y la hice probar la mezcla de nosotros juntos. No era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no compartirlo con ella. Comer su coño con mi semen goteando de ella era el cielo puro, y quería que ella tuviera un pedazo de eso también. Cuando limpió mi verga por completo, ya estaba dura, una vez más, y pensé que ella podría querer acabar también. Ella me endureció, por lo que debía encargarse de ello.

—Eso es, nena. Ahora gime alrededor de mi verga así podré saber cuánto te gusta chupármela. Apuesto a que estabas intentando darme una erección. Tuviste un saboreo de mi semen, pero quieres que te llene la boca, ¿no? Te lo daré. Te daré cualquier cosa que quieras – dije frotando dentro de su boca.

Mi verga entra y sale entre sus labios. Sus grandes ojos rosas están ampliamente abiertos, y cuando gime alrededor de mi polla, puedo sentirlo hasta en mis bolas.

Follo su rostro aún más rápido, mi respiración aumentando con cada embestida. El tiempo parece volar, y no tengo idea cuanto tiempo pasé con su boca a mi alrededor. Pudieron ser tres minutos o tres horas. Estoy completamente perdido hasta que exploto.

—Tómalo todo – gruño, aun bombeando contra su rostro—. Bebe cada gota. – Mi semen baja por su garganta.

Tirando de mi suave pene de entre sus labios, paso la punta a lo largo de ellos, esparciéndole un poco de semen en sus labios. Se lame los labios de inmediato, viendo más esperma filtrarse de mí. Codiciosa.

—Saca la punta de la lengua, Yui. Tomate todo el semen, y limpia el pequeño agujero, dentro de la punta de mi verga y secame. Buena chica, mi Yui.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces la tomé ayer por la noche, y no hay un conteo de la cantidad de veces que la hice acabar. Una vez incluso me dormí encima de ella. Entonces desperté con su coño contrayéndose a mí alrededor, sacándome semen como una pequeña puta codiciosa. Ella puede protestar todo lo que quiera, pero su cuerpo no podía tener suficiente de mí.

Cuando finalmente la desaté, se envolvió alrededor de mí. Puede haber estado durmiendo, pero eso demuestra lo mucho que su mente y su cuerpo están luchando entre sí.

No me gusta salirme de ella, pero mi amor necesita algún tipo de atención; mi pene está casi en carne viva por su apretado coño, y estoy seguro de que ella no está nada mejor. Yendo hacia el baño, agarro un paño caliente y un poco de crema antes de volver a ella. Se encuentra de espaldas con las piernas abiertas para mí. Su respiración profunda me deja saber que todavía está durmiendo.

Tiene suerte de que no me le suba encima otra vez y consiga satisfacción con ella provocándome como lo hace, pero tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mi chica.

Coloco la toalla tibia suavemente entre sus piernas, a una parte de mí le gusta ver mi semen cubriéndole el interior de sus muslos, y no me gusta que tenga que limpiar la suciedad. Una vez que la tengo toda limpia, le aplico una crema para ayudar con cualquier incomodidad que pueda estar sintiendo. Quiero que se sienta lo que le he hecho a su cuerpo, pero también quiero que sea un dulce dolor, no uno que la lastime. Cuando alzo la vista, veo su mirada fija en mí con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Aún esta adormilada, pero hay algo más allí.

—Buenos días mi amor – digo tirando la toalla y la crema sobre la mesa de noche antes de inclinarme para besarla. Me impacta cuando me regresa el beso. Su lengua acariciando mi boca, deslizándose sobre la mía, enviando una sesión de la electricidad a través de mí. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin esto? No puedo.

Esta mujer fue hecha para mí; es mi otra mitad. Ella anhela lo que quiero darle, y ha podido verlo. Que puedo ser su todo y satisfacer cualquier necesidad que tenga. No más escribir en su diario las cosas oscuras que anhela, porque yo puedo dárselas. Ansío hacérselo a ella, y sólo a ella.

Oír su estómago gruñir me recuerda que no la he alimentado. Suspiro; toma todo en mí alejarme de ella.

—Voy a hacernos algo para comer — le digo.

—Está bien, necesito ir al baño.

Asintiendo, la agarro de la mano alzándola de la cama. La habitación le da un ligero escalofrío, así que agarra el bolso de la mesa y pesco una de mis camisas de vestir, deslizándola por encima de su cabeza. Ella prácticamente nada en la cosa.

—Hmm… gracias — dice, un ligero rubor se arrastra a través de sus mejillas, por lo que me dan ganas de tirar de ella contra mí. Estoy seguro de que tiene las últimas doce horas en la cabeza. Recordando todas las veces que he hecho que se corra y que hice que dijera que me ama. Tal vez le está dando vueltas en su linda cabecita lo mucho que le gusta.

—Ve. — Señalo con la cabeza a la puerta del baño—. Deja la puerta abierta, y no te laves. Si necesitas una ducha yo te limpiaré, pero primero tengo que alimentarte.

Cuando entra en el cuarto de baño tomo mi oportunidad de salir al coche y tomar algunas cosas. Cuando entro de nuevo en la cabaña, ella sale del baño. Camino hacia la mesa, saco una silla para ella, lo que indica que debe sentarse.

Cuando lo hace, tiro el contenido de mi guantera sobre la mesa. Las fotos desnuda que le he tomado, y su diario.

La escucho jadear, pero termino de hacer mi camino a la zona de cocina y empezar a hacer el desayuno. Le doy tiempo para asimilarlo todo, y le dejó ver hasta qué punto se remonta todo esto realmente.

—¡Has leído mi diario! — grita detrás de mí.

Se me escapa una carcajada y sacudo la cabeza.

—Amor, hemos hecho casi todo en ese pequeño diario. ¿Me he olvidado de algo? – digo mientras quiebro un par de huevos dentro de un tazón.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – susurra tan suave que apenas puedo oírla. Me doy a vuelta y la enfrento y sus profundos ojos rosas encuentran los míos.

—Porque quería darte todo con lo que has soñado.

—¿Qué si quiero irme?

Mis ojos van hasta la puerta que he dejado abierta intencionalmente cuando regresé de mi auto. Ella sigue la línea de mi visión.

—Te daría el maldito mundo entero, Yui. A veces creo que la única razón por la que existo es porque sin ti no sería nada. El día en que te vi mi mundo entero cambio. Te daré cualquier cosa que quieras, pero lo que no te daré es libertad de mí. Siempre serás mía. Tendrás que matarme para ser libre, Yui. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Por qué solo no me dejas ir? – susurra y le sonrío.

—Muy bien. Que tal esto. Te daré treinta segundos de ventaja. Si te atrapo, dejarás de luchar tanto contra mí. No por completo, porque ambos sabemos cuánto nos encienden las peleas, pero dejarás de ser tan fría conmigo. Si te atrapo, dejarás de hacerme rogar por un 'te amo' de tu parte. Rompe mi corazón cada vez que me lo haces.

—Y si me escapo, ¿me dejarás ir? – dice con una pequeña chisa de esperanza en su voz.

—Te daré treinta segundos de ventaja, pero te prometo que nunca habrá ninguna manera alejarte de mí. Si logras llegar al claro del otro lado del bosque, voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu auto y podemos pretender que esto nunca ocurrió. Pero si te atrapo, entonces regresaremos aquí.


	6. Yui 3

**Título: Tomando lo que es mío.**

 **Título original: Taking what's mine.**

 **Autora: Alexa Riley.**

 **Personajes: Yui y Laito.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos e** **spero** **que les guste :)**

 ** _Sinopsis_**

 _Sola en la noche, en el medio de la nada. El sheriff del pueblo me hace estacionar a un costado de la carretera. Debería estar a salvo._

 _No lo estoy._

 _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que él planeó. Y mis más oscuros deseos deberían haber permanecido en secreto. Pero parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí._

 _Ahora soy suya, y única._

 _ **Capitulo VI**_

 _ **Yui**_

Mi corazón esta por salírseme del pecho. Recuerdo el claro del otro lado de los arboles cuando vinimos ayer. La esperanza se arrastra por mi pecho y pienso que puedo hacerlo. Treinta segundos no es mucho, pero soy rápida. No soy fuerte, pero soy veloz.

Miro mis pies descalzos y pienso que eso puede ser problemático, pero no me desanima de mi chance de ser libre.

Bien digo con más confianza de la que siento. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta abierta de la casa. Treinta segundos confirmo y miro sobre mi hombro.

Laito empuja el tazón de huevos crudos en la encimera y se seca las manos. Alza la barbilla en asentimiento y una sonrisa maligna cruza por su boca. Asiento y vuelvo el rostro hacia afuera. Esto es todo. Mi única oportunidad de liberarme. Tomo una respiración profunda y salgo corriendo del porche. Voy contando en mi mente mientras salgo como un rayo de la casa. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! mis pies sienten la grava en el camino pero no presto atención al dolor. Empujo mis piernas tan rápido como puedo y tengo puesta mi vista en el claro. ¡Diez! ¡Once! ¡Doce! ¡Trece! cuando llego al borde de los arboles mis pies chocan contra las hojas y ramas mientras mis pulmones comienzan a quemar. Adrenalina y pánico fluyen en mi cuerpo asiéndome correr más rápido de lo que creía. Veo el sol saliendo en el otro lado del borde de los árboles y siento que voy a lograrlo. Voy a vencerlo y me dejar ir. ¡Veinte! ¡Veintiuno! ¡Veintidós! de repente soy atrapada por detrás y arrojada contra el suelo. Cuando él me atrapa giramos de tal manera que es él quien cae primero y toma la mayor parte de la caída. Mis pulmones están en llamas, y pateo con mis piernas mientras atrapa mis brazos con los suyos.

-Eso es trampa- grito pero el sólo ríe.

-Cambié de idea, dulce Yui. No te enojes - dice levantándome del suelo-. Vi cuan rápida eras y decidí no perder la oportunidad.

Me toma en brazos y me arroja encima de su hombro de bombero mientras me lleva de regreso a la casa, mi culo desudo expuesto. Intento bajarme la blusa para cubrirme mientras me transporta, pero él me golpea en el trasero y ríe de nuevo.

-Nena, no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Crees que alguien vera lo que es mío?

Camina dentro de la casa y me arroja sobre la cama. Yazgo de espalda derrotada por mi escape. Esto no se supone que debería suceder. Se suponía que lo lograría. Laito se sube encima de mí y me mira a los ojos.

-No estés tan triste, nena. Ahora debemos pasar el resto de la noche juntos - dice con una mirada retorcida.

Se baja de la cama y aplica un ungüento en todos los pequeños cortes que me hice con las maderas. Luego de considerar que estoy bien, regresa a prepararme el desayuno como si nada hubiera sucedido.

No puedo recordar cuantas veces me buscó la noche anterior, pero cuando finalmente me quede dormida, me pegue a él. Mi cuerpo estaba tan física y mentalmente agotado, que necesito comodidad. Yo necesitaba de la ternura del afecto después de un día tan intenso. No sé lo que se derramó en mi mente, pero después de sentir lo que me hizo, y lo obsesionado que esta, sabía que me iba a dar la comodidad que necesitaba. Supe que cuando me diera la vuelta y pusiera mis brazos alrededor de [el, me aceptaría con el corazón abierto.

Puede que Laito me haya hecho muchas cosas, pero nunca me negaría el amor físico de mi cuerpo y corazón demandaron anoche.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me lavo en la ducha como ayer. Es amable con mi cuerpo y lava amorosamente mi cabello. Luego, aplica ungüento en pies una vez más, y coloca crema suavemente en la carne entre mis piernas.

Es avergonzarte estar separada y tenerlo a él allí, pero hay una intimidad en su toque que nunca antes sentí. Es confuso, pero mi cuerpo le responde.

Se aleja y observa mi coño expuesto y ve mi humedad asomarse. Ladea la cabeza y se muerde el labio.

-Creo que es hora de que me des tu culo, Yui. Tu coño está irritado y te necesito otra vez- dice mientras toca su erección. Ha estado duro desde que despertó, he estado esperando a ver que planeó para a continuación. Un escalofrió baja por mi espalda y comienzo a cerrar las piernas.

-Por favor- suplico e intento escabullirme.

-Oh, Yui. Lo estábamos haciendo tan bien. No me hagas atarte.

-Por favor, no-ruego-. Eres muy grande me lastimaras.

Sonríe y toma mis tobillos, arrastrándome hasta el final de la cama.

-Ya deberías saber que jamás te lastimare- dice y me hace girar sobre el estomagó. Intento liberar mis piernas, pero el es mucho más fuerte y estoy muy cansada luego de mi carrera por el bosque. Siento la cuerda rodear mi pie, y lloro.

-Shhh. Cálmate. No te lastimaré, y será tan bueno. Ya veras- dice y ata mi otro pie.

Agarra firmemente mis caderas y las levanta de manera que mi culo queda en el aire. Aún estamos desnudos de la ducha así que estoy completamente expuesta, y temblorosa, sabiendo que me follará por el culo. Duro.

Siento su cálida lengua trazar en círculos en mi apretado capullo, y lloro por la impresión. Es solo que esperaba que metiera su verga dentro de mí, pero su suave toque es confuso.

-Solo relájate, mi amor- dice y empuja hacia atrás.

De repente lo escucho escupir y siento la fría saliva en mi agujero del culo, y la punta de su verga en mi entrada trasera.

-¡Oh Dios!- grito porque ha pasado de dulce y amable a rápido y sucio demasiado pronto-. Por favor, basta. Por favor, no lo hagas- suplico e intento alejarme. Él tiene una mano alrededor de mi cadera, manteniéndome en el lugar, y esta utilizando la otra para guiar la cabeza de su verga dentro de mi culo.

-Eso es, Yui. Hazlo bonito y apretado para mi. Quiero sentir ese apretado anillo estrangular mi verga. Aprieta el agujero de tu culo tan duro como puedas.

Siento que la mano en mi cadera se mueve, y sus grandes dedos comienzan a acariciar mi clítoris.

-No- gimo, porque sé que es lo que se acerca. Manipulará contra mi misma. Usando mi placer para hacerme desearlo. Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera conectado a su toque , y empiezo a mover la cadera con sus dedos. Estoy meciéndome contra su mano y empiezo a acercarme a un orgasmo.

Siento la presión contra mi ano y mis caderas se alzan, invitándolo. Entierro la cara en la cama, porque la vergüenza de lo que quiero es real. Lo quiero. Quiero que me folle el culo y me haga correr. Lo quiero en la parte más oscura de mi cuerpo y estoy tan humillada ante la idea.

-Mi sucia maldita puta- dice y su verga se sale de mi culo-. Mira cuan fácilmente tu culo toma mi polla aquí atrás. Tus caderas empujan contra mí, rogando por mí. Lo quieres duro, ¿no, Yui? ¿Quieres que te folle duro tu culo? Lo hago, nena. Solo quédate quieta y me ocupare de ti.

Lo siento escupir en mi culo una vez más y me retuerzo en el colchón. Es demasiado bueno, y me odio por amarlo. Sale y entra duro, haciéndome llorisquear y derrumbarme en sus manos, encontrando placer en el dolor.

Un par más de duras embestidas, estoy a punto, y puedo sentirlo cerca de él también. Nuestros cuerpos están tan en sintonía que acabaremos juntos.

Laito coloca presión en mi clítoris y luego la aprieta una vez, enviándome aborde y a un puro éxtasis sexual. Mi culo se aprieta y cierra de él mientras grito mi liberación contra el colchón.

Siento su verga pulsar mientras acaba en mi culo, y no puedo pensar en nada mas excepto cuan maravillosos se siente luego de un latido, se recuesta sobre mi espalda y me besa en el costado del hombro.

-Te amo- susurro y puedo sentir la sonrisa en su cara.

El resto del día y la noche lo pasamos enredados el uno en el otro. Laito ya no necesita atarme para hacer conmigo lo que quiera, y yo ya no pienso en escapar.

Cuando la mañana inunda de luz la cabaña, el comienza a empacar lo poquito que compró, y yo me coloco el vestido rosado con el que llegué.

Mientras caminamos al porche delantero, él toma mis manos y besa mis nudillos, y yo lo miro a los ojos.

-Deberíamos irnos- dice y asiento de acuerdo.

-Los niños estarán felices de vernos luego de pasar el fin de semana en casa de tus hermanos- respondo.

-Por favor, sabes que los consienten todo el tiempo- dice Laito en una carcajada mientras subimos a su coche.

-Tal vez podemos hacerlo una vez más el próximo fin de semana, solo que esta vez será tu fantasía.

\- Mi dulce Yui, cualquier cosa que tu quieras es mi fantasía. Siempre lo ha sido. Siempre lo será.

Me sonrojo me inclino y beso a mi esposo en los labios. ¿Puede la vida ser mejor que esto?

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, pervertidos. 7u7

Besos :*


End file.
